


Sign the Contract, Make it Count

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bribery, F/F, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People didn't like to be seen as 'ordinary'. When they get the chance to change that - to transcend to the extraordinary - they often try to take it. But for Hinata, if his wish is truly to be extraordinary, what is the cost of it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign the Contract, Make it Count

**Author's Note:**

> marked as complete but it isn't yet!! posting this for peace of mind. when I'm on track with my existing chapter fics, then I will continue this one o: I hope that's okay! have a wonderful day, lovelies ;;

People didn't like to be seen as 'ordinary'. It was a fact that Hajime Hinata was well acquainted with, and he knew more than anyone how it felt to be crushingly, stupidly boring.  
  
Yet, as long as it wasn't his defining feature, he figured he could let it slide. When people spoke about him, they tended to use words like 'observant', 'reasonable' and 'perceptive' - and those were all much more acceptable than 'ordinary'. It wasn't as if he wished to be a special snowflake in any way, though he held a personal affinity against the word ordinary for the longest time.  
  
He was happy, he thought, with how his life panned out. Happy with where he was - good friends, good family, nice town - happy as he could have been in a place like this anyway. It was a kind of common life, he admitted, but nothing he could complain about. He'd sometimes go out of his way to help people, just because he could, and though it didn't make him extraordinary, Hinata liked to think that it made him a little less boring, and a little more interesting because he broke the norm of not caring.  
  
That was why he got so mad; swirling red hot anger bubbling in his stomach, when he approached a stranger on the bridge to school and was immediately told: "You are the most ordinary person I have ever seen - it's almost saddening."  
  
Not being one of an explosive nature (not really), Hinata settled for furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms - cautious of the fact that the stranger swayed precariously over the edge of the bridge and not wanting to start anything he could later regret. "Is that how you talk to everyone?"  
  
"Ah," The other laughed nervously, as though he were startled at the prospect of being spoken to, and wrapped his arms around himself. His voice was calming, but every word that emerged from his mouth unsettled Hinata. "You heard that? I'm sorry. I'm not in the greatest mood right now... carry on. Forget I said anything."  
  
Noting the way the stranger seemed to inch closer and closer to the end of the bridge, Hinata swallowed his irritation in favor of something more important: "Are you going to jump?" He asked, eyeing the way the other visibly shrunk in his jacket, plastic smile gracing his lips the entire time.  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business." He argued weakly, thin fingers twitching against his sides.  
  
On instant alert, Hinata held out two hands towards the other male, like he was taming a wild animal. "Don't do it," he said, "I don't know what's happened to you, and I won’t pretend to understand, but you have a whole life ahead of you. I don't want you to jump."  
  
Much to his surprise, the stranger's expression darkened. "You don't want me to jump? Or is it that you don't want to see me jump knowing that you could have stopped me - you hoped to stop me - but my hope to die was stronger?"  
  
"So you do want to jump." Hinata stepped closer, silently assessing the words being exchanged. "What's your name?"  
  
The stranger didn't bother to surrender his name, his face instead assuming an empty look. "You must be really bored to want to know the name of a piece of trash like myself."  
  
About to fumble up a retort and maybe call the police, Hinata realized soon enough that something had happened to this boy - this teenager who looked his age and had called him 'ordinary' - and that he was broken and unable to be fixed; his shaking form reminiscent of some of his own friends who had taken the same road.  
  
"Hey," Hinata sighed. "Come over here. Talk to me about it."  
  
The boy shook his head, eyes blinking at him owlishly. His long lashes danced shadows as he did this, and his messy cloud of hair blew with the stunted gusts of wind.  
  
"Come on." Hinata tried again, "Don't do it. What about the people you love? What about the people who cherish you? They'll be worried sick over you by now, and this isn't how they'd want to find you-"  
  
"There's no-one." The response was clipped, but unfeeling, emotionless.  
  
"That's not true!" Aware that he was beginning to ramble yet unable to stop, Hinata reached over and gripped onto the boy's jacket with indescribable power. "You matter. You're a human being, and I don't know what's happened to you but you don't have to do this. People care. Sometimes they're not good at showing it but they care. They really do."  
  
The stranger stilled for a moment. Then he began to laugh.  
  
"What...?" Before Hinata could comprehend what was going on, however, a girl with a head of fiery red hair came barrelling out of nowhere, smacking the suicidal boy right across the face. She was accompanied by a crying nurse, muttering gibberish as she collapsed by the bridge and continued to sob.  
  
"Komaeda!" The assaulter shrieked, plucking the assaulted over to her side and smoothing out his green jacket with inexplicable force. "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?!"  
  
Komaeda seemed to cower at this, hand clutching his cheek. "Ah, Koizumi, I was just taking a walk -"  
  
"Bullshit!" She yelled, and the nurse on the ground flailed, trying to calm her down. "I swear to God if you keep pulling this, I will lock you in your room and feed you through the window."  
  
Shocked, Hinata could only watch this exchange and wonder who this two girls were and how they were related to this incident. More importantly, how could they treat him so carelessly...?   
  
"Of course..." Komaeda nodded at her, "A suitable punishment for a worthless being... it will inspire hope in everyone to reach for a brighter future!"  
  
She smacked him again. Hinata winced. "Tsumiki! Come here and make sure he's not hurt anywhere, and that he didn't skimp out on his meds again."  
  
The nurse squeaked and nodded, getting up in a hurry and immediately began assessing Komaeda for damage.  
  
"Honestly. The things that guy gets up to." Koizumi stood by Hinata, glancing at him in suspicion, seeming to only just now notice his presence. "So, who're you, spiky-hair?"  
  
"Uh," Hinata replied intelligently.  
  
"Never you mind then," Koizumi grumbled. "Thanks, I guess. For buying us time. I don't mean to mother him so much but Komaeda has got to be the biggest pain in the neck since we met him. He creeps everyone out but we still love him. After we knock some sense into him."  
  
Hinata nodded, "I see. I'm glad he has you though. You know, before he was saying he had no-one and..."  
  
The speed at which she turned to face him was incredible. "He's saying that now, is he?” Her gaze, when returned to Komaeda, becomes accusatory. “Value us a little more, won’t you? God, you’re terrible. But we love you. You know that, right…?”

“Out… of convenience, and the fact that we are bound by the title of classmates,” Komaeda begins, but it brings a wave of tears over Tsumiki which he is quick to quell. “Um, yes, I am aware.”

“We’re f-friends, okay? I'm sorry that we're friends, please forgive me if you don't want to accept it, but we're friends...!” She wails anyway, attracting the attention of the few other people lingering around the bridge.

“Okay,” Komaeda admits, but his expression is pained. “Okay.”

“Seriously though,” Koizumi says quietly, only so that Hinata could hear, that time. “Thanks for saving him. That's the farthest he's ever gone.”

* * *

If Hinata had a story of his life written out, he'd say that meeting Komaeda was probably a turning point somewhere along the line. He hadn't done much at the time, but he didn't realize that he was going to get a lot more involved with the boy's crowd now that he had sparked the interest of Komaeda's self-appointed mother Koizumi and ever-present nurse Tsumiki.  
  
He wondered how he failed to notice that all three of them were wearing the same badge; the badge of 'Hope's Peak Academy'.  
  
Hope's Peak was the most prestigious of all prestigious schools in the world, and as sarcastic as that sounded, it was the complete and utter truth. It was the school for the talented - but not only that, as every student had to be the top of their field; in every sense of the word. Everyone adored the school and its students, and Hinata was no exception. He idolised the school, and knew that for any ordinary person (of which he was personally not), that was their ticket to a better life. Not only a better life, but the best life.   
  
Which was why Hinata found himself so unbelievable confused when he was pushed into a classroom at the prestigious academy and greeted by a circle of livid teenagers who claimed they had awaited his arrival.  
  
"We want to talk about Komaeda." Koizumi states when he approaches, her and Tsumiki being the only familiar faces of note.  
  
"Oh, this is the guy?" A brunette inquires with a low whistle.  
  
"How on earth did you talk to that Komaeda guy for more than 30 seconds?" Someone else asks, making no attempt to hide his contempt. Hinata feels his stomach drop. What kind of person is Komaeda exactly, to garner such a mixed response? When he had seen the guy, all he had seen was emptiness and hatred, but in his eyes? Hope. There was so much hope. For what, he didn't know. But it had intrigued him, and somehow or another, he had ended up here because of it.

"Where is he, anyway?" Another student questions with a scowl.

"Dunno, it's not like anyone's got time to keep tabs on him, you know." A shorter boy at the back rolls his eyes. "Komaeda is a troublemaker, end of story."

“Shut up, I’m talking,” Koizumi cut in sharply. Her green eyes focus on Hinata as if he's the target, and she's the dart piercing through him. “We don’t have much time, so I’ll make it quick. We have a deal for you, Hinata Hajime.”

“How do you know my name–"

“This is Hope’s Peak Academy. We can get any sort of information we require, as long as it is under the guise of schoolwork.” A regal blonde helpfully supplies, gaining a nod from those around her.

“You become our resident Komaeda-watcher,” Koizumi brings the focus back to herself, arms crossed as if daring Hinata to object. “And we, the collective 77th class, will get you into Hope’s Peak Academy.”

“Are you serious?!”

He’s expecting them to laugh at any moment. He really is. He’s expecting someone to shake him, tell him it’s all a dream, or for this to be an overly elaborate plan to take him hostage or something. Nobody says a thing. It’s up to Tsumiki, in the end, who steps forward, the most confident Hinata has seen her (and trust him, he hasn’t seen her very much in the first place).

“Dead serious.” She articulates, long nails brushing hair out of her face. “We're all dead serious. So, it's up to you now. What do you say?”


End file.
